


Oubliette

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Dacryphilia, Emetophilia, Future Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Prison, Psychological Torture, Starvation, Torture, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a rebel, and I crushed him to dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> future torduardo is life tbh

It began when we first took over. Eduardo Gomez, an ugly stain on society, thought he could oppose me. Needless to say it left an ugly bruise on my face for a few days. Honestly I was more troubled by the condition of my pride.

We didn't really seek him out. We just put him on the list of people to blast on sight. Took up space, wasted air, and was generally ugly, that was Eduardo alright. But he wasn't worth my time. His rebellion didn't gain a following, as he was hard to work with. After a few months we caught him dirty and alone, and he still spat in my direction. Perhaps he would be interesting to fuck around with.

For a few weeks I observed him. No windows other than a small one on the door. It was a dark concrete room, with a trapdoor on the floor. He quickly learned that door simply lead to a darker room.

This was an oubliette where no light did enter.

I had my soldiers measure him the way one would a pig to the slaughter. I could fit the devices properly this way. Soon I began to talk to him through the loudspeakers. Then I escalated to standing outside the tiny window of his door, eating something. He would stare from the back of his cell clutching his empty stomach. Then I'd throw the remaining food on the floor, just barely outside of his reach. The only thing between him and sustenance was a locked door.

This went for a few more days.

To test the levels of his desperation, I finally went into his cell one day. Before he could say a word I scraped some porridge onto his floor. Then, on the way out, I heard him scramble to the ground and swallow it all down. I peeked into the window while he wasn't looking, and he was bent over and stuffing his face like a roadside pigeon. When most of it was gone he finally noticed me and resigned to his bed.

I prided myself in a job well done. At this point it had been a good month, and whilst I gave him water every three days to keep him alive, I kept food more scarce. The human body can last three weeks without sustenance, perhaps even longer. In this state Eduardo couldn't eat truly solid food. 

It had now been two months on this schedule. I felt as though now was as good a time as any to begin making things interesting.

So one day I entered his cell. He most likely expected me to dump more semi-solid food on the ground for him to eat. However, I made him a grand promise: If he entered the oubliette and kept me entertained for a solid amount of time, I'd feed him once per day. Consistently. At that prospect he threw himself into the trapdoor. This was where the fun truly began.

For the first time I decided to stash him in a body bag and hang him from the ceiling for 12 hours, as I was incredibly busy that day. I made sure he was entirely deprived of senses. When I returned hours later he had fallen onto the floor, and he was sweating and stank of vomit and urine.

Though I continued to feed him for a week, perhaps our first endeavor had left too much of an impact on his psyche. Bastard never stopped shaking, and very often he'd run from things that weren't there. His night terrors were tremendous, and the paranoia lasted for a very long time. However it was somewhat enjoyable. As the stress began to die down, I decided to call him to the oubliette once more.

The harpoon gun was a keepsake of mine now. However, the actual harpoon was gone. I bludgeoned my prisoner with its back. Blood and bruises erupted from his skin. At first he shouted at me, but slowly I whittled down his defiance into nothing. 

He didn't return to his actual room for a few days after that. When I saw him again I noticed I had knocked out a few of his teeth.

Due to my soldiers actually beginning to worry for Eduardo, I moved him into the cell by my bedroom as though we were roommates. But I found the aesthetic of a torture chamber somewhat pleasing, so I dug out a brand new oubliette below his floor before transferring him. It was small, but very clean.

The first thing I did upon moving him upstairs was introduce him to his new lodgings in the best way. I slid a bowl over to him and sheared away the flesh on his arm, letting it drop in. Then another, and another. He writhed and shouted and I held him down. He solemnly realized this was his meal for the day, and ate without a word. He was really just like a big, stupid dog.

He was easier to access now, so for a much more consistent level of torment I gave him three decent meals per day. He was greedy, so many times I'd put a noose around his neck and pulled when he began to overeat. Nonetheless he finally filled out and began to look somewhat healthy, if still a bit pudgy. (Looking back to when we were neighbors, that seemed to just be his natural physique.)

I took care of him as one would a dog. I washed him, I fed him, occasionally I allowed him to crawl to the end of my bed and sleep on a proper mattress. Despite initial displeasure, he slowly became as docile as a dog as well. After awhile the pain, to him, became as routine as paying rent. Even when I shoved my boot into his arm and let it crack at an abnormal angle, he was as loyal as ever.

However, after some time I hit a roadblock.

As much as I had loved Eduardo, he'd been in my presence for two years now. He was beginning to get sick, and vomited almost constantly. At this point I felt less like I was torturing a human and more like I was abusing an animal. His memories were spotty and he barely even spoke. Killing him would be too kind -- then he'd never have to recognize what I turned him into.

The idea came to me late at night. In the morning I dug through my various things...A photo of him and Jon from his pockets years ago surfaced.

"Do you know this man?"

I pointed at Jon. Eduardo cocked his head in confusion, and without changing his expression, began to weep. "I need you to find him for me. Don't come back until you find him, understand? Go as far as need be."

I sent him from the base, clad in an old tank top and some boxer shorts with no shoes. It had become cold, and though my underlings worried he might get hypothermia, I told them to ignore it. Eduardo dashed off into the distance, as he disappeared into cloud and blizzard. It was somewhat of a bittersweet goodbye, but every companionship will end one way or another.

I never did see him again.


End file.
